FullMetal Hercules
by The-Fanfic-Writer1
Summary: Edward was an outcast in his home due to him knowing basic Alchemy. But then, his mother had shown him a stone and discovered his father several years later during his journey to find home. Once trained by the Coronel Mustang, he sets off on a journey to prove himself as a hero to Amestris, little realizing that a certain homunculus was also going to be his ticket to love.
1. The Outcast's Journey

Edward Elric. The son of a man with a legend, but living in a town filled with understood people who referr to him as something they don't want near them. He had a gift that not many children had. Many boys and girls were obsessed with video games, television, barbies, so on and so forth; but Edward had an obsession of his own and not many had studied as much as he did about the topic. That, was known as Alchemy. The entire town (little known to him) was terrified of Alchemy. Even if someone mentioned the so-called, 'monstrosity', they would quickly cowar in fear as if Alchemy was a curse to posses. To them, Edward had the curse the most and yet they were shocked to find out that he had been encouraging his own research. This of course caused most of the townsfolk to avoid him at all cost. It was for the best to them, but Edward on the other hand, was alone and felt unwelcomed. He felt as if he was an outcast, a werido, simply put: a freak, yet it never stopped him on his simple research for Alchemy.

The only person in the town who was not afraid of Edward on his research however, was Dr. Marcho who became his mother when she had fallen terribly ill. Marcho would come in to check up on Edward's mother to see how she is feeling and knows the truth about Edward's power and willingness to research the subject...in fact...he felt rather amazed and proud that he was still standing and walking with strife even though he was known as the outcast of the entire town. It didn't stop him thought, and he still kept going on his research.

But then, one night had changed Edward and his opinion about Alchemy when his mother had shown him something he wished he'd seen a long time ago. A necklace, yet the necklace held a stone that tied around one of it's endings. The stone glowed red and seemed lively with color. This intriuged the blonde more and more the more he stared at the stone before his mother spoke up to him. Her voice was hoarse and weak, yet that didn't stop her and Edward knew that his mother was stubborn when it comes to sickness and health. "This was around your neck when I found you Edward..." His golden eyes continued to trail down the stone, before gently taking the necklace in his hands; allowing the string to tangle around his fingers. 'Found...? I was...found...? So I really don't belong here...but where did I come from...?' The questions continued to plauge his mind as he stared at the stone with a determined stare. He wanted answers and he wanted them now, but he would never interogate his mother, especially when she's in this state of sickness. He was in fact amazed at his mother for staying strong through her illness, even though Marcho said it could possibly kill her, yet she stayed in bed and continued to smile at Edward as if everything was perfectly fine. This of course motivated Edward to start on his journey to find where he truely belonged, and his mother encouraged that. Yet the blonde was having multiple feelings. He wanted to leave and see the world of his own and find out where he came from, but he didn't want to leave his mother behind. Sick, cold, and slowly dying within each and every day.

Before he knew it, he made up his mind.

He pulled on his favorite red coat that allowed his crest to be shown and turned to his mother's room who laid in bed with a peaceful look. A small smile crossed Edward's lips as he slowly walked towards her. He allowed his fingers to brush away a strand of brown hair away from her face before kissing her forehead. "Mom...your the greatest parent a boy could ever ask for...but...I gotta know...I will be back soon...I promise you..." He then gave her a small hug before standing and walking towards the door. "I love you mom..." He spoke softly, little realizing that his mother was awake the whole time as she opened her eyes and smiled softly. "I love you too Edward...good luck..."


	2. Meeting New Family

Edward continued to trudge through his journey. Through the blazing hot sun to the cold and hard rain. No matter what happened, he continued on without stopping, and when something got in the way he would use his alchemy to keep the obsticals away. Before he knew where he was, his cheek landed against concrete which in turn, caused him to groan in pain. "Dammit..." He cursed before slowly looking up at the building before him. Slowly standing on his feet, he looked at the sign perched onto the building and tilted his head a little. 'Hoenhime & Co.' It read, giving Edward a rather confused aura. "Maybe I'm lost...I should ask for directions..." He then knocked on the door and waited a minute or two before knocking again. "Hello!? Anyone home!?" He waited another minute before feeling his patience running thin. If they weren't coming out, then he was coming in. His gloved hand gently turned the knob as he allowed himself in with the door creaking loudly as he did so. "Hello?" He called again; looking around the place. The building smelled like something had rotted away with the area looking as if someone was rushing or hassiling to get something done. Transmutation circles here, another one there. All of it was slowly being processed within the blonde's head before being suddenly held from behind.

All Edward did was scream loudly and squirm; trying desperately with all he could to get out of the grip. The figure behind him laughed loudly at Edward's failing attempts and smiled lightly. "So after several years of not seeing you and this is how you say 'hello' to your own father?" That last part stopped Edward completely as his eye widen. "F-Father?" The figure nodded and chuckled lightly before letting him go. Edward turned to find the man had his hair color but he had a beard and glasses that seemed to match his look of intelligence. "My boy...Edward..." He sighed lightly before gently lifting his chin. "Let me take a look at you..." The smile just never faded from this man as he continued to stare at Edward. "Ah...You have your mother's eye shape and yet you have my eye color...you got most of your mother's attributes expect for these broad shoulders and chest." He chuckled lightly and smiled. "It's good to see you again son..." Edward was still a little dumbfounded with this man that called him his 'son', but he continued to wonder, why did he live with his mother? "Wait...so...if your my father...then...why weren't you with mom...? Didn't you want me...?" "Of course I did Edward...your mother and I loved you very much, but then a threat was made upon you and we had no choice but have you live in hiding." He sighed softly before looking away. "I see...well...I was also wondering about this..." He then slowly revealed the necklace from his pocket in his gloved hand, earning an incredious look from his father. "You still have this? That's great! Keep it with you at all times son." The blonde boy still looked at him confused. "But...what is it?" "It's a special stone that will help you on your journey...which reminds me, hey Alphonse! Come downstairs!"

"Coming dad!" Edward looked towards the stairs to find a boy with yet the same jacket. His hair tied in a pony tail and his hair much darker like the colors of a dirty blonde. "Edward, do you remember your brother Alphonse? You and him go way back son." The boy, known as Alphonse smiled brightly and hugged the bright blonde with excitement. "Brother!" He yelled lightly as Edward stood stiff. "Brother...?" He spoke softly. "I have a brother...?" But then he suddenly remembered, as if it was flash before his eyes.

_"Brother! Look! Look what I made!" Edward stared down at the sculpture made of clay as he smiled proudly. "Nice job Al! Keep it up and you'll get the hang of Alchemy like me!" Both boys laughed and gave each other a hug before Alphonse looked up at Ed with matching golden eyes. "I love you big brother..." "I love you too Al..."_

A big smile spread across Edward's lips as happiness continued to spread throughout his body. "Oh...Alphonse!" He laughed lightly and held his younger brother tightly back, feeling the tears of joy leave his eyes as Alphonse chuckled lightly. "Brother...why are you crying?" Edward sniffled and wiped away the tears; the smile never leaving his lips. "Sorry...I'm just really happy to see you again Al..." The younger teen smiled brightly and chuckled. "Your more emotional then before big brother." Both boys smiled at each other before looking back to their father who chuckled softly. "Well...I'm glad you boys remember each other...now then." His golden eyes trailed to Edward's as he showed him the stone. "If you want to learn the power of this stone, seek out the trainer of Alchemists Coronel Mustang. He migh have the answer your looking for." Both boys nodded in agreement before looking at each other. "Let's go Al!" "Right brother!" Their father waved goodbye after them as he watched both boys run in excitement to find this Coronel Mustang.


End file.
